


Briefing

by applecameron



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble in the briefing room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Briefing

"Briefing"  
by Apple Cameron, Sept 2003.

 

Briefing. Hour 5. Tok'ra and General Hammond, and Major Davis, and 3 uber-geeks from Area 51.

Jack's head had been in his hands, elbows on the table, for the preceding 45 minutes.

Hammond leaned back. "I think that's about it. People?"

Daniel lifted his pencil. "Um, I have a question."

"Ah, yes, the mating call of the wild archeaologist." came the voice from underneath that bowed head.

The conference table was, for the most part, silent. Carter looked down at her papers and noticeably bit her upper lip.

Even Teal'C suppressed a smile.

Jack looked up. "What?"

The colonel then proceeded to exchange a complicated series of non-verbal communications with Dr. Daniel Jackson. Carter and Teal'C could read most of it, but they stayed quiet.

Finally, Jack and Daniel turned toward the head of the table, wearing matching innocent looks.

Hammond spoke. "Moving along..."


End file.
